Reach The Sky Beyond The Sky
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Kehidupan adalah lantunan lembaran lagu panjang yang tak diketahui ujungnya. Sama halnya dengan lintasan dihadapanku, penuh dengan rintangan dan tidak ditemukan ujungnya/Hayato-kun... menurutmu, kita hidup sebenarnya untuk apa?/Jika kau tidak berani menghadapi apa yang dihadapanmu, maka tak ada artinya kau mengakui kenyataan yang terjadi/HayatoXSakura. Don't like, don't read it
1. Prologue

Langkah demi langkah kuhentakkan dengan kesal selagi berjalan menelusuri jalanan sepi ini. Berat rasanya, aku merasa tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Sangat menyakitkan bila aku harus kembali ke bangunan penuh penderitaan itu.

Disaat aku tengah melamun, sebuah bolpoin terpentak menghantam kepalaku secara perlahan. "Aww... argh, siapa sih orang yang-" tak sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku menghadap sebuah jendela bertekstur cokelat tua bertempat lumayan jauh dari hadapanku.

Tampak gadis berparas cantik tengah melambaikan tangannya. Rambut merah mudanya terikat rapi membentuk aksen bunga sakura.

Sejenak aku merasa munculnya rona merah muda disisi pipiku. Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku, saat kuletakkan kembali pandanganku pada sosok dihadapanku. Ia seakan tengah membisikkan angka 702. Dengan cepat aku mengangguk mengerti dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu.

* * *

Reach The Sky Beyond The Sky

Summary: Kehidupan adalah lantunan lembaran lagu panjang yang tak diketahui ujungnya. Sama halnya dengan lintasan dihadapanku, penuh dengan rintangan dan tidak ditemukan ujungnya/Hayato-_kun... _menurutmu, kita hidup sebenarnya untuk apa?/Jika kau tidak berani menghadapi apa yang dihadapanmu, maka tak ada artinya kau mengakui kenyataan.

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy © LEVEL-5

Fict ini hanya milik Author ok XD

* * *

Setelah aku menarik nafas lumayan dalam, aku mengetuk sejenak pintu bertekstur plastik dihadapanku. Setelah merasa kehadiranku diterima, aku membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Maaf mengganggu." Ujarku singkat setelah menampakkan wajahku sejenak. Tampak sosok gadis tadi tengah tersenyum bagai tengah menunggu-nunggu kedatanganku.

"Selamat siang!" sapanya riang. Gadis itu terduduk diranjangnya yang tepat disebelah jendela kamar tengah menggenggam sebuah buku gambar. Aku sedikit tersipu menatap sifat periangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan pensilmu yang terjatuh." Setelah melangkahkan beberapa langkah mendekati gadis itu, aku menyerahkan sebuah pensil mekanik dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga sakura yang tampak terbuat dari emas.

Gadis itu memperhatikan sejenak pensil itu, tiba-tiba sebuah senyum pahit terpancar diwajahnya. "Terima kasih... sebenarnya aku sengaja melemparnya. Pensil ini pemberian mendiang orangtuaku."

Aku terbelalak mendengarnya, rasanya sedikit susah untuk diterima ketika mendengar kata dilempar. "Me-mendiang!? Lalu kenapa kau sampai melemparnya!? Bukannya itu malah sebuah kenangan yang masih bisa dikenang?" dengan berbagai tanda tanya yang menghantui pikiranku, aku melontarkan setiap pertanyaan tersebut, tak dapat menahan emosi yang ingin bertanya ini.

Ia tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Aku sengaja melemparnya... karena ini adalah hari kematian orangtuaku. Karena, sembari melemparnya aku melontarkan harapanku, berharap orang yang memungut atau menemukan ini akan menjadi temanku. Tapi rata-rata yang mengambilnya adalah suster-suster di rumah sakit ini. Oh iya, namaku Nozaki Sakura, kalau kau?" tanyanya kembali tak lupa senyum hangatnya masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Matatagi Hayato, kelas 8 di sekolah Raimon. Ehmm... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada orangtuamu? Ah! Kalau kau tak ingin mengingatnya tak usah kau jawab juga tak apa kok!" aku melambaikan tanganku dengan cepat tak ingin pertanyaanku membuatnya sedih.

"4 tahun yang lalu, di rumah dekat daerah Shibuya... Terjadi kebakaran yang begitu dasyat. Aku yang telah terselamatkan, kembali masuk kedalam rumah mencari buku sketsa dan pensil ini. 2 benda ini satu-satunya benda yang diberikan orangtuaku sebagai penghargaan kerja kerasku. Tapi disaat aku hampir tertimpa robohan kayu yang terbakar, aorangtuaku menyelamatkanku. Aku menangis sambil berusaha menarik-narik tubuh mereka, tapi tiba-tiba tim kebakaran membawaku lari."

Tatapan yang begitu datar, Sakura benar-benar tampak telah menyesali perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku merasa tak enak hati mendengar ceritanya.

"Sa-sakura... ah, aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan saja ya. Besok... aku boleh kembali kemari?" tanyaku gugup sembari menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

Wajah Sakura menjadi begitu cerah, dengan cepat ia mengangguk senang, meng-iyakan permintaanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatapnya, tak begitu tahu senyum apa yang kutampilkan sekarang.

* * *

Matahari semakin mencondongkan dirinya ke barat. Sudah beberapa jam kuhabiskan dikamar Sakura. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan disaat kau dapat bercerita sesuatu secara lepas pada orang-orang yang telah menganggapmu teman.

Haa... andai waktuku dapat terbuang terus hanya untuk bermain dengannya. Rasanya aku terlalu berkhayal, mana mungkin ada orang yang betah berteman denganku.

Tepat di pagar rumah, terdengar suara gaduh yang begitu jelas. Teriakan, suara kekesalan, bahkan terkadang terdengar beberapa benda yang sepeti dipentalkan.

Benar-benar tempat yang merupakan bencana terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku benar-benar berharap tempat ini beserta orang-orang yang membuat tempat seperti ini musnah dari muka bumi ini.

Aku langsung mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu, dan berlari kearah sebaliknya. Sudah berkali-kali aku melakukan hal ini, tapi hal ini tetap tidak dapat merubah apapun di dalam rumah.

Tapi sebaliknya aku sedikit merasa tenang akan hal ini, walaupun jelas aku sangat mencemaskan keadaan ini. Kalau saja dunia ini berakhir begitu cepat, apa yang akan kurasakan sekarang?

Aku langsung membenamkan wajahku pada lutut yang kutegakkan untuk menopang kepalaku. Mulai terlelap dalam kesunyian malam, aku menghempaskan kesadaranku.

* * *

**Yaho yaho yaho! Ohisashi minna-sama~! Fuyu kembali dengan fict yang tidak sempurna ini! XD  
Sekali lagi, fict satu ini tidak bergenre humor, kali ini Fuyu berusaha membuat fict bergenre family lagi dan diberi sedikit kesan-kesan friendship yang jarang saya gunakan. XD kenapa tidak ada romance dan humor? Soalnya saya membuat fict ini agar saya sebagai Author yang berstatus murid ini juga dapat termotivasi dengan adanya fict ini. Bila prolog-nya aneh dan alay gini mohon dimaklumi, lagi beku otak tapi terlalu stress mikirin ulangan dimana-mana, sekian dri saya~ hope you like it minna! XD jaa~ review please**


	2. Chapter 1

"Selamat siang..." sesosok pemuda berambut hitam legam membuka pintu dihadapannya dengan perlahan meninggalkan suara decitan kecil tiap ia menggerakkannya. Iris _onyx_-nya tampak datar, ia mencoba mencari sosok dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ah! Hayato-_kun_! cepat masuk! kemari!" tak sempat pemuda itu mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, terdengar suara gadis memanggilnya dari dalam. Dengan sedikit _sweatdrop_ dan perasaan senang ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

Mempertemukan iris _onyx_-nya dengan iris _sapphire_ biru yang menatap kagum kearah luar jendela. Sebuah pemandangan langit sore yang begitu indah terekspos dengan menawan dihadapannya.

* * *

Reach The Sky Beyond The Sky

**Summary**: Kehidupan adalah lantunan lembaran lagu panjang yang tak diketahui ujungnya. Sama halnya dengan lintasan dihadapanku, penuh dengan rintangan dan tidak ditemukan ujungnya/Hayato-_kun... _menurutmu, kita hidup sebenarnya untuk apa?/Jika kau tidak berani menghadapi apa yang dihadapanmu, maka tak ada artinya kau mengakui kenyataan.

**Genre**: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy © LEVEL-5

Fict ini hanya milik Author ok XD

**Note**: kalimat yang di-_Italic_ (cetak miring) merupakan untaian flashback sejenak.

* * *

Hayato, pemuda itu tampak tengah memperindah rangkaian bunga disebelah gadis berhelai merah muda tersebut. "_Ne, _Hayato-_kun... _padahal ini sudah lewat jam 7 lho... orangtuamu tidak mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Sakura, sang gadis sembari terus menggoreskan ujung pensilnya, membuat gambaran yang kurang jelas.

Lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam, tertegun mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sedikit kesal sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak mengetahui apa pun kan? tidak akan mungkin ia akan disalahkan. Hayato memaksakan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Orangtuaku... tidak pernah menganggapku ada di dunia ini." ujarnya singkat sembari terus berusaha tersenyum dihadapan gadis tersebut. "sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, orangtuaku dalam keadaan yang begitu krisis. Ibuku begitu sibuk bekerja dan tanpa sengaja ia dikhianati pemimpinnya. Ia harus menanggung seluruh hutang perusahaannya. Semenjak itu ayahku mulai bersikap aneh, ia mulai melakukan tindak kriminal dan ibuku tampak semakin depresi dan sering menjatuhkan kekesalannya pada ayahku. Dan membuat mereka berhubungan tidak baik dan tidak memperdulikan kami, anak-anaknya." ujarnya berusaha menjelaskan dengan sesingkat mungkin.

Senyum pahit terukir jelas diwajahnya, ditambah dengan tangan yang mengepal dengan begitu kuat. Tak sanggup menatap, raut wajah yang begitu tampak dipaksakan, Sakura memeluk sejenak sosok pemuda dihadapannya.

"Menangislah..." ujarnya singkat membuat pemuda dihadapannya tertegun mendengarnya. "pasti semua hal itu berat, aku akan selalu menanti disini sebagai tempatmu bersender dan kembali berdiri lagi." sembari menahan isakkan tangis yang ingin ia berusaha menenangkan hati sang pemuda dihadapannya.

Menatapi tingkah Sakura, Hayato hanya bisa tertawa kecil sembari melepaskan pelukan sang gadis dihadapannya. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Dengan ekspresi akan nangis dengan begitu kencang, kau berkata sok tegar?" sembari melempar tawa lepas, Hayato meyempatkan diri untuk menjahili sosok gadis tersebut. Merasa dijahili sejenak, muncul rona merah di sisi pipi Sakura, ia berusaha menahan malu dan kesal yang mulai menyelimutinya.

Perlahan sebuah tangan melayang sejenak dan menepuk pelan helaian merah muda tersebut. "Karena sekarang juga sudah malam, lebih baik aku pamit pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, jangan lupa untuk istirahat." ujar Hayato sejenak sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menyandang tas punggungnya yang tergeletak dengan rapi disebelah ranjang sang gadis. Sembari melempar senyum hangat sejenak, Hayato melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan iris _onyx_ tersebut terus menatap langit gelap yang terhiasi oleh kilauan bintang-bintang. Sejenak teringat kembali masa lalunya yang begitu buruk.

_"Ibu! lihat! bintang itu bersinar begitu terang! apakah itu matahari?" senyum polos terhiasi pada sosok Hayato cilik yang tertangkap nyata dalam ingatannya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum ramah pada sosok anak dihadapannya_.

Sosok Hayato kini tampak tengah berusaha meraih salah satu bintang dihadapannya. "Apakah matahari malam itu masih ada sampai sekarang? apakah matahari itu dapat mengembalikan senyum hangatmu, bu?" ia tampak tengah bertanya pada dirinya. Rasa kesal mulai menyeruak ke sekujur tubuh, perlahan air matanya mengalir perlahan di sisi pipinya.

Tanpa berkata apapun ia berjalan kembali menuju ke rumahnya, membiarkan angin malam mengeringkan sisi wajahnya.

* * *

"Makan malam sudah siap..." sesosok wanita paruh baya tampak memanggil anggota keluarganya yang sedang asyik membaca bukunya diruang tengah. Tatapan begitu datar, tak ada kesan hangat ataupun ramah terpancar di raut wajahnya. Hayato hanya mengangguk sejenak meng-iyakan sebelum ia beranjak dan berjalan mendekati meja makan yang tak jauh berada didekatnya.

Suasana di meja makan tampak begitu dingin, tak ada seorang pun yang angkat bicara. "Besok lusa, aku akan ada pentas seni disekolah... Ibu dan Ayah bisa menontonku kan?" Shun, salah satu adik Hayato memutuskan untuk angkat bicara sejenak.

Terdengar suara sendok diletakkan dengan sedikit kasar. "Ibu ada banyak pekerjaan, kalau ibu tidak bekerja kalian tidak dapat hidup. Tidak seperti Ayah kalian yang tidak dapat diandalkan dan hanya berbuat hal yang tidak berguna." sang Ibu tampak mencoba memanas-manasi pria yang tampak seumuran dihadapannya. Merasa terusik dengan ucapan sang Ibu, sosok Ayah itu pun mulai melangkah maju ke arah istrinya.

Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti mendengar sebuah mangkuk dari keramik sedikit terhentak. Mata onyx milik Hayato menatap tajam sosok kedua orang tuanya. "Aku yang pergi, kalian tidak usah hadir. Aku selesai makan, aku kembali ke kamarku." ujarnya dingin, sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, kedua adiknya mengikuti langkah sang kakak sembari berlari kecil.

Hening pun kembali melanda, masih dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam dan amarah yang tertahankan, sang Ayah hanya berdiri menatap istrinya. Decakan kesal terdengar jelas tepat sebelum Ayah Hayato pergi meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang kini terduduk tenang tanpa ekspresi di sisi meja makan.

* * *

"Kak! Malam begini mau keluar lagi? kali ini kenapa lagi? kakak bukan mau tidur di taman lagi kan?" Merasa khawatir memandang pemuda berkulit gelap yang sekarang tengah bersiap turun dari jendelanya, Yuuta mencoba menghentikan tindakannya.

Tanpa memperpanjang pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan, tangan kekar Hayato pun mengelus sejenak helaian kelabu dihadapannya. "Tak apa, hanya kerja sambilan sebentar kok. Dah!" ujarnya tepat sebelum melompat turun dari jendelanya.

* * *

Hentakan kaki dan nafas yang tak beraturan terdengar jelas bercampur di udara. "... hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, agar dapat diakui." batinnya sejenak sebelum menambah kecepatannya dalam berlari.

Ia tahu ia berbohong soal pekerjaan sambilan, ia hanya mencoba mencari alasan agar tetap bisa berlari. "_Hayato-kun, bisa kesini sebentar? tamu yang kemarin merasa terusik dengan adanya murid SMP yang bekerja disini. Beliau mengancamku kalau aku tidak memecatmu. Maafkan aku, Hayato-kun._" rasa kesal mulai menyelimuti pikirannya sejenak setelah ia kembali teringat disaat sebelum managernya memecatnya dari pekerjaannya.

Hayato menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku hanya anak SMP? apa seluruh murid SMP tidak diperbolehkan bekerja? apa karena hanya akulah yang tidak berhak untuk diakui?" pikirannya semakin kacau, ia pun menghentikan larinya.

"_Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak bisa ikut lomba."_

_"Seberapa kuat pun kamu berusaha, kamu tidak akan pernah dipilih! Kau kan hanya nol besar!"_

Gertakkan giginya melemah, bersamaan dengan matanya yang tampak datar. "Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini? lalu untuk apa aku hidup?" bisiknya pelan, irisnya begitu kelam tak terhiasi sedikitpun oleh cahaya bulan.

* * *

**Konbanwa minna-sama! XD Fuyuri's back desu! setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan cuma-cuma! percaya gak!? sebenernya pas pulkam kemarin, Yu mau update, eh malah dadakan akun dan modem tidak mendukung =3= jadi sakit hati!/udah abaikan aja deh/**

**BTW, minna! met taon baru yah! XD moga ditahun ini kita semua dapat maju ke jenjang yang lebih "WAW!" dari sebelumnya XD dan cepat atau lambat, Yu bakalan 2000% (emangnya lagunya anime utapri?) HIATUS berhubung UN udah didepan mata lagi... TT^TT**

**eh, trus itu ada sedikit scene tanpa sengaja kebikin sesuai kejadian yang pernah Yu alami, yg bagian Hayato galau tapi malah Sakura yang nangis lebih heboh. Haha XD gomen yang kumasukin tapi gak baca XD jaa, special thanks buat... Recchi yang gak punya salah tapi kumasukin kejadiannya, sankyuu desu! XD**

**Maafkan kalo di fict ini makin alay aja, isinya makin gaje, Authornya makin jelek, dll... sekian XD jaa ne!**

**review?**


End file.
